Happy Birthday Aibou!
by Yami-Jen
Summary: A sequel to *Happy Birthday Yami!* This time it's Ryou's birthday, and Bakura has to plan something! ^_^ Please R&R! **COMPLETED FINALLY!**
1. It's Ryou's birthday!

Happy Birthday Aibou!  
  
By: Yami-Jen  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
A/N: And now Bakura has his revenge on Ryou!! ^_^ This is pretty much a sequel to *Happy Birthday Yami!* so you might want to go check that out as well, but it's not required I suppose...  
  
Yeah, and I had the hardest time trying to figure out what to do! With HBY, it was easy: naughty Ryou. *drools* But for this one I finally decided on *romantic* Bakura! *awwwww!!* ^_^  
  
And wow! I actually got this out by my birthday (tomorrow) like I planned!! So happy birthday to me, and Happy New Year to the rest of y'all! ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ryou or Bakura or Malik or Yami Malik or Yu-gi-oh! at all... *sigh*  
  
  
Warnings: Yaoi!! OOC!! Bad Language!! Possible Fluffiness!!  
  
  
*Quick story notes*  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
/blah/ = Ryou to Bakura  
  
//blah// = Bakura to Ryou  
  
\blah\ = Malik to Yami Malik  
  
\\blah\\ = Yami Malik to Malik  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
~Part One~  
  
  
It was a fairly normal morning in the Bakura household, although you could no longer call ANY morning in that particular household normal, but let's just say it was normal for them. Ryou was cuddled up at his Yami's side, and he actually had some blankets this time. You see, after his Yami's birthday, he'd gotten a tad bit more aggressive. But anyways, Bakura was the first to wake, which was a normal event, and he looked over at the bedside clock, which had, among other nifty things, the date. So he stared at it stupidly, his brain still extremely fogged over with sleep, and something dawned on him. Today was Ryou's birthday. 'Fuck it all!! Don't I ever get a break!'   
  
Yes, Bakura was not very pleased with this knowledge, for you see, his hikari had gone to extreme measures to err....please him on his birthday, and so now he'd be expected to reciprocate. 'Why'd Ryou have to fucking tell me when his damn birthday was?! And why didn't the stupid little fuck at least remind me?!'  
  
So Bakura rose from the bed and quickly dressed, his grumbling about certain hikaris and their birthdays awaking Ryou. The less-innocent-than-commonly-believed boy sat up slowly, stretching a bit before fixing his eyes on his grumpy lover and smiling in spite of himself, "Good morning Yami!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and buttoned his shirt, "Gods Ryou, how are you so damn cheerful EVERY FUCKING MORNING?!"  
  
Ryou just whimpered a bit, hurt by his Yami's harsh words, especially on his birthday. Bakura let out a sigh and after he had his shoes on, he turned to face the lighter boy, "Look, I'm sorry Ryou. It's just I'm not a morning person as you should know very well by now."  
  
"It's okay!" Ryou said, beaming at his Yami. Bakura walked to the door, eager to get out of the house and begin his preparations. Ryou frowned at this, "Yami? Where are you going?"  
  
//To get drunk//   
  
Ryou frowned some more.  
  
/Don't you want to stay with me?/  
  
//...//  
  
Bakura was gone. Ryou sighed heavily and got up himself. He just figured his Yami had forgotten his birthday....again. Every year was the same. He figured though, since they were now lovers AND Ryou had a very special little surprise for the darker boy's birthday, he might get something this year....or a 'Happy birthday!' at the very least. But there was no such luck.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura headed to the mall, figuring that he would find SOMETHING to steal for his hikari there. [Yes he is quite a talented shoplifter] Or maybe come up with an idea of what to do for him. He realized finally that he had no clue what Ryou would like. 'Okay, I've fucked him, he's fucked me, I ALWAYS dress in leather pants, he has a pair now as well, we've tried out almost every position possible, fucked in every room of the house numerous times, uh... shit! What the hell should I do?!'  
  
Yes, Bakura was now screwed. He couldn't think of a single thing to do for Ryou. It would be easy to pick up a pack of Duel Monster cards and a shirt or something, but he would be expected to do something else as well. Eh, at least he had the element of surprise. Ryou probably thought he forgot.  
  
Bakura finally arrived at the mall. Just the sight of the crowded halls with the annoying stores made the tomb robber shudder, 'The things I do for that little shit!'  
  
But as he was gazing about, wondering where the hell to start, he spotted a comforting, familiar face. "Hey Malik!"  
  
The blond Egyptian boy turned when he heard his name being called, and hurried over to Bakura, an armload of bags in his grip. "Hey Bakura! I can't believe you're here without Ryou! I thought you hated shopping!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, which he is very good at, "Yeah but it's his birthday today..."  
  
Malik grinned wickedly, "Oh, I get it, you have to do something, especially after what he did on YOUR birthday." He added a suggestive wag of his tongue.  
  
Bakura sighed, "Yeah, but I have no fucking idea what to do for him. I mean, he doesn't really like all the kinky shit I like....and we fuck every day....so what the hell am I supposed to do?!"  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes at the dark spirit, "You really don't know what Ryou would like? I'm just his friend and I know what he'd like!"  
  
Bakura growled and punched the tanned boy in the shoulder, causing him to drop a few bags, "Tell me damnit!"  
  
"Fine." Malik quickly picked up his bags and then continued, "Ryou would like for you to be romantic for once."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened and he looked fearful, "Romantic?!?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, "Yes romantic. He would like it if you were gentle with him, if you acted like you actually CARED more often, if you made love to him instead of just fucked."  
  
Bakura growled some more before replying, "I'm not a romantic person, damnit!"  
  
Malik smirked, "And Ryou's not into the kinky shit you like, but he did it for you..."  
  
Bakura was at a loss for words, 'He's right.'  
  
The Egyptian boy smiled happily, realizing he had won the argument, "Okay then Bakura, I think I'll leave you to it..."  
  
"No!!" Bakura yelped "I don't know where to get 'romantic things' or what they even are!!"  
  
Malik let out a sigh before replying, "Fine, let me put up these bags and I'll help you out."  
  
The two boys headed towards the parking lot where Malik's motorcycle was parked, "What's in them anyways?"  
  
"Lube. And some stuff...."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"None of your damn business!!! Um, and I can't help you for long. I've got to go to eh, Yugi's game shop..."  
  
Bakura gave the blond an incredulous look, "What the fuck for??"  
  
Malik flushed a bit and stared at cars around them, "Uh, ask Ryou later..."  
  
Bakura just rolled his eyes, believing that the Egyptian had lost all his remaining sanity.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou was still at home, boredly flipping channels on the TV and about five seconds away from hitting all the bars in town to find his Yami. Luckily for him though, the phone rang. He hurried to pick it up, thinking maybe it would be Bakura, but there was no such luck. It was Yugi's cheerful voice that greeted him, "Hey Ryou!!"  
  
Ryou sighed, "Hi Yugi..."  
  
"Are you doing anything right now?"  
  
"Uh, not really."  
  
"You wanna come over to the game shop and hang out?"  
  
"Uh, I guess so..."  
  
"Great! I'll see you soon then!!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ryou hung the phone up sadly. At least at Yugi's place he could try and forget about his forgetful Yami...  
  
  
*TBC*  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know! Yeah, I haven't decided how long this will be yet, but it'll either be 2 or 3 chappies. It really depends if I decide to do a lemon next chappie with a different couple, which I won't decide until I write it so......please review!! ^_^ 


	2. Weirdness ensues at Yugi's place!

Happy Birthday Aibou!  
  
By: Yami-Jen  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
A/N: Chappie two is here!!!! Sorry for the delay! I was busy writing chapter one for my Li'l Hentai Stories on mediaminer.org. I really wanted to get that out before school started again. All you people on ff.net can go over there to check that out if you want....if I posted it on ff.net I'd get banned. *rolls her eyes*  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ryou or Bakura or Malik or Yami Malik or Yu-gi-oh! at all... *sigh*  
  
  
Warnings: Yaoi!! OOC!! Bad Language!! Possible Fluffiness!!  
  
  
*Quick story notes*  
  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
/blah/ = Ryou to Bakura  
  
//blah// = Bakura to Ryou  
  
\blah\ = Malik to Yami Malik  
  
\\blah\\ = Yami Malik to Malik  
  
{blah} = Yugi to Yami  
  
{{blah}} = Yami to Yugi  
  
[blah] = my comments! I should have put this in there before...  
  
***********************************  
  
  
~Part Two~  
  
  
Ryou slowly walked down the street, headed for Yugi's game shop. He didn't really want to go, but he figured that it was at least a distraction. His birthday had been horrible up to this point, so he might as well have a bit of fun.  
  
When he arrived, not that much later, the place seemed strangely empty, 'Why'd Yugi even invite me if no one's here?'   
  
He entered the shop, wondering why the door would be open and no one even at the register. 'They could get robbed so easily!'  
  
But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, Yugi, followed by many other familiar people, jumped out from behind the counters screaming, "Happy Birthday Ryou!!!!"  
  
Ryou gaped in shock. Almost everyone he knew was there: Yugi and Yami, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Otogi, Shizuka, Seto, Mokuba, and Malik. Whoa. Ryou couldn't believe that some of these people were in the same ROOM, much less actually together planning a surprise birthday party for HIM. The only people missing were Bakura and Malik's yami, probably because of their homicidal tendencies. Still, Ryou felt a pang of sadness that his own yami wouldn't even attend his birthday party.  
  
Being the brave boy he is, Ryou put on a happy face and actually had an enjoyable time as his friends gave him presents ranging from a pack of duel monster cards and a Change of Heart plushie (Yugi)[I stole that from some other story! ^_^], to some flavored lube and a err, dildo (Malik of course! ^_^).  
  
It was about when Yugi pulled out the huge cake that he had made for the white-haired boy, that an interesting situation arose. The entire time, Malik and Yami had been bickering back and forth, which was understandable, seeing as how they are enemies. But anyways, they were now screaming at each other for something stupid Yami had said.  
  
"Take it back you fucker!!" Malik shouted, his eyes red and dangerous looking.  
  
"No! It was the truth!!!" Yami spit back, glowering and looking just as dangerous as the other.  
  
Yugi meanwhile, was seemingly terrified.  
  
{Yami! Stop it!}  
  
{{No aibou! I'm not giving in to that bastard!}}  
  
Malik shot a venomous glare at Yugi, sensing the two were conversing. "Keep out of this, runt! It's none of your damn business!"  
  
This just went to piss off Yami even more, "Shut your fucking trap! I can talk to my aibou any fucking time I want!"  
  
{Yami! You shouldn't use such language!}  
  
Yami chose to not respond to that and instead continued to glare at Malik. Said boy just grinned wickedly, "I suppose you can FUCK him any time you want as well!"  
  
Yugi's face went pallid and he froze, as did most people in the room. Ryou just kinda chuckled inwardly, thinking how his Yami would have enjoyed watching Malik torment the pharaoh, but thoughts of Bakura just depressed him, so he just watched amusedly.  
  
Yami, whose face had colored a bit at Malik's comment, gave him a death glare, "No, I don't fuck my aibou, unlike your yami."  
  
Malik grinned, "Hey, I'm glad he does!"  
  
Yami scowled, nearing Malik, "I should kick your ass!"  
  
Malik sidled up to the much shorter boy, smiling down at him, "I'd like to see you try!"  
  
After a moment's hesitation and a short growl of frustration, Yami placed a hand on the back of Malik's neck, pulled his head down to his own level, and kissed him roughly and deeply. [You weren't expecting that were you? Neither was I! o_O;]  
  
The entire room, which was shocked already, now went into an almost comatose state.  
  
{Uh....Yami?}  
  
{{Not now Yugi...}}  
  
{But why are you kissing Malik? He's our enemy! AND a guy! I didn't know you liked guys!}  
  
{{Maybe your liking Anzu turned me gay....I can't remember if I was in Egypt or not.}}  
  
{What's wrong with Anzu?!}  
  
{{Ugh...}} He shuddered mentally through their link. {{Everything.}}  
  
Shortly after this exchange, Malik and Yami broke apart, both panting, having enjoyed the kiss, as their too-tight pants now proved. Malik scowled at the shocked and staring faces, "What the hell are you staring at?! C'mon Yami let's go fuck!"   
  
With that, the Egyptian boy grabbed the more-than-willing former-pharaoh's arm, and dragged him up the stairs of the game shop, while every pair of eyes in the room remained glued to them.  
  
When they had disappeared, there was a moment for a collective sweatdrop, and then everything continued as before, with Yugi lighting the candles on Ryou's cake.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik had reached Yugi/Yami's room and entered, throwing the smaller boy on the bed and pouncing on top of him. He kissed him again, gaining entrance with his tongue, and groping the nice, firm body beneath him. He was distracted though, when his yami's thoughts entered his hazy mind.  
  
\\Aibou? What are you doing?\\  
  
\I'm fucking Yami so leave me alone!\  
  
\\YAMI?! Are you raping him?\\  
  
\No. He's more than willing.\  
  
By now, Malik had wretched off Yami's jacket and was attacking the buckles beneath, running his hands over the smooth skin that was exposed.  
  
\\Wow. What about the runt. I would have thought he'd be fucking him.\\  
  
\Hehe, the runt's not gay. because of that, I think Yami's sexually frustrated. He did jump me after all. \  
  
\\Wow. Way to go Aibou!\\  
  
\Yeah, I know! I still love you though, Yami...\  
  
\\And I, you.\\  
  
\I'll tell you all the details when I get home!\  
  
\\Good. Have fun Malik.\\  
  
And their connection was broken. Both boys were now naked and running their hands over each other, kissing madly. Malik finally broke off and touched his fingers to Yami's lips. Getting the point, Yami took them in, sucking, coating them with his saliva. When Malik was satisfied, he placed three of them at the other's entrance, and shoved them in impatiently. The former-pharaoh cried out, whether in pain or pleasure, Malik wasn't sure. He just continued to wriggle them around, stretching and preparing the smaller boy quickly. When the blond decided he didn't want to wait any longer, he pulled his fingers back, producing a disappointed whimper. Malik smirked, "There's no turning back now pharaoh..."  
  
He entered quickly, running his hands down Yami's sides. The tri-color-haired boy moaned in appreciation, tossing back his head. Seeing this, Malik wasted no time in pulling back out and plunging in harder. Yami brought his arms up around Malik's neck and pulled him down for a kiss, "Don't hold back....it's been five thousand years since I last got laid..."  
  
Malik smirked, actually feeling a bit of sympathy for his rival. He continued his hard thrusts, making the sex-deprived boy beneath him scream. They could probably hear them downstairs, but neither cared. They were too far gone by now.   
  
Feeling his release coming, Malik grabbed Yami's neglected shaft and pumped it roughly. Overwhelmed by the wonderful sensations, Yami screamed Malik's name hoarsely and came, spurting his seed over his stomach and Yugi's Pokemon sheets [-_-;]. Malik soon followed suite and the two collapsed tiredly, drifting to sleep soon after.  
  
It was a couple hours later, when Ryou's party had ended and everyone when home, that Yugi decided to head upstairs. He was kinda tired from playing 'host' all afternoon. He opened his door and stood there in shock. "Y-y-yami...."  
  
There was no reply, as both Malik and Yami were still sound asleep, tangled together on Yugi's bed, with the evidence of their coupling still upon the sheets and the boy's stomachs.  
  
The door swung halfway shut as poor Yugi ran away, the image of what he had seen, forever burned into his mind...  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
A/N: Uh....hehe, kinda strange again! ^_^; For some reason, everything I've written lately has been weird! *shrugs it off* Oh well! Let me know what you think! I was going to do a Yami/Hikari pairing, but Yami Malik wasn't there, and I don't like pairings involving Yugi....he just looks so young and innocent! And I just noticed that I never wrote what Yami said to Malik! Now you can just use your imagination! ^_^  
  
Soooooooo....Please review and chappie three will be coming soon! ^_^ 


	3. Ryou x Bakura goodness again!

Happy Birthday Aibou!  
  
By: Yami-Jen  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait....school started again and I had a major case of writer's block...Thanks for the reviews! If you count today, Monday, part of the weekend, (since it is a 3-day weekend for me...) I did get this chappie out when I said I would! Woohoo! ^_^ Oooh, and this weekend on kids wb, Malik introduced himself! And his name IS Marik! Not bad I guess, though I still prefer Malik and will continue to use that in my stories....Marik reminds me of some Anne Rice book...  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Ryou or Bakura or Malik or Yami Malik or Yu-gi-oh! at all... *sigh*  
  
  
Warnings: Yaoi!! OOC!! Bad Language!! Possible Fluffiness!!  
  
  
*Quick story notes*  
  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
/blah/ = Ryou to Bakura  
  
//blah// = Bakura to Ryou  
  
\blah\ = Malik to Yami Malik  
  
\\blah\\ = Yami Malik to Malik  
  
{blah} = Yugi to Yami  
  
{{blah}} = Yami to Yugi  
  
[blah] = my comments! I should have put this in there before...  
  
***********************************  
  
  
~Part Three~  
  
  
After Yugi's party, Ryou trudged home. He was in absolutely no hurry. What did he have to look forward to? His yami arriving in the wee hours of the morning, drunk off his ass, and ready to fuck or beat him? He sighed. Why couldn't Bakura be more like Yugi's yami? Okay wait, maybe not. Ryou chuckled a bit as he recalled what occurred earlier. Bakura would love the story. No, don't think about Bakura.   
  
Ryou tried to clear his mind as he reached his house and entered. He had gained some of his yami's respect, and he wasn't going to lose it again by being weak and crying.  
  
He looked around the living room, noting that the house was quiet and dark. 'I might as well just go to bed...'  
  
The pale boy climbed up the stairs, head down, obviously very unhappy. He continued down the upstairs hallway, not even noticing the figure standing before him until he ran right into it.  
  
"Gomen..." He muttered, not wanting to look up at his yami's face. He tried to move around him, facing the ground, bracing himself for a slap across the face or the like, 'Please don't hit me...'  
  
"Ryou. I'm not going to hit you."  
  
Ryou kept his eyes closed. There had been other times when Bakura said that, and then hit him anyways, laughing at his gullibility.  
  
"Ryou, please look at me."  
  
The pleading tone made the boy give in. He looked up at his yami, still expecting a smack, but finding just a slightly amused expression on his other's face, "I wouldn't hit you, love."  
  
Bakura was clad in only a pair of plaid pajama pants. Actually they were his hikari's. A very confused Ryou was pulled into his yami's arms and held close, "Especially on your birthday..."  
  
The lighter boy was surprised, "You knew?!"  
  
"Of course I did. I just wanted to surprise you when you got home." The darker boy pulled his hikari into the bathroom, "Now I think you need a bath..."  
  
Ryou was shocked when he entered the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with warm fragrant water. His yami reached for him again, dragging the ring and striped shirt the boy was wearing over his head. Ryou was still shocked. His yami HATED all of the 'girly' bath oils and shampoos he had. "Yami....are you feeling alright?"  
  
Bakura smirked and pulled the slightly smaller boy's back against his chest, bringing his head back for a kiss. "Better than ever, love." He whispered.  
  
He slid his hands down Ryou's chest, pausing a moment to fondle his nipples, then moved over his abdomen, producing a small giggle. Bakura grinned, "Ticklish aren't we..."  
  
He then leaned down and bit his other's neck, while his skillful hands undid the buttons on his jeans. Ryou closed his eyes and moaned softly as his pants and boxers found their way to the floor and he was picked up and placed in the warm bath. He opened his eyes again once he was in the soothing water and watched as his yami quickly pulled off his own pants and climbed in beside him.   
  
Once he was in the tub, Bakura grabbed Ryou around the waist and pulled the boy into his lap, back to chest once again.  
  
"You're so beautiful, love." He whispered as he ran his fingers through his other's soft locks.   
  
Ryou blushed slightly and leaned back for another kiss, "You're not bad yourself..."  
  
Bakura accepted his hikari's tongue and groaned as the lighter boy rocked his hips back into his growing erection. He pulled away, growling lightly, and dunked his hikari's head underwater. Ryou came back up sputtering, "Why'd you do that!?"  
  
Bakura smirked, "Your hair needs to be wet for me to wash it, baka."  
  
He proceeded to grab Ryou's shampoo from the ledge and dumped some in his palm. He then began to work it through the boy's thick mane. Ryou closed his eyes and leaned back onto his yami's chest. Bakura's strong hands felt wonderful as they massaged his scalp.  
  
When he finished, he leaned Ryou back over, rinsing the suds out of his hair carefully, avoiding his eyes. He repeated the actions with the conditioner instead. Ryou was in heaven, having not experienced the pleasure of having someone else wash his hair since he was young and his mother was still alive.  
  
When Bakura was done, Ryou quickly turned in his lap, kissing his yami and letting their arousals rub together. When they broke for air, Ryou nuzzled the other's neck and whispered in his ear in a breathy voice, "I want you here and now."  
  
Bakura gazed at the boy, mild surprise on his face, "Are you sure? I wasn't quite finished..."  
  
Ryou's eyes burned with lust, "Yes! You can finish afterwords..."  
  
Bakura just grinned wickedly and resumed kissing his hikari, grinding his hips into the other's. After moaning loudly, Ryou pulled away once again, a pleading look in his eyes, "Can I take you yami? Please?"  
  
Unable to resist the big, soulful eyes fixed on him, Bakura slowly nodded his consent. Hey, it WAS the boy's birthday. He leaned back in the water so he was lying in the tub, and spread his legs, giving Ryou a VERY nice view. [^_^] Said boy leaned over his yami's torso and kissed him deeply once again.  
  
/We don't even need lubrication with all the bath oils you put in the water./  
  
Without giving the darker boy any chance to respond, he slid into him, gasping at the tight heat that he still wasn't used to. Bakura groaned loudly, digging his fingernails into Ryou's shoulders. The softer boy plunged in again as both boys moaned. He repeated the action over and over, needing no encouragement to go as fast and hard as they both liked.  
  
Some of the water spilled out of the bathtub as the boys' motions became more frenzied. Bakura wrapped his legs around his hikari's waist and screamed brokenly as the little button inside of him was rubbed repeatedly. His hand found its way down to his own throbbing erection and he stroked it roughly, ecstasy splashed upon his face.   
  
Ryou kept the tempo of his thrusts and leaned over to capture his yami's lips with his own.  
  
/Yami, I love you./  
  
He was so close. He opened his eyes partially and he could tell from the expression on his yami's face, he was as well.  
  
//I love you too Aibou.//  
  
With that, Bakura came, his hikari's name on his lips, his seed spilling all over his stomach and into the water. Ryou followed soon after and the two laid in the cooling water, relaxing. Bakura pulled his other back into his lap, "You know, you've gotten really good at that."  
  
Ryou blushed and nipped at his yami's neck, "I still like it the best when you take me..."  
  
Bakura then stood up, pulling the lighter boy with him, "Well, I'm not done remember? You said we could continue with what I was doing after you had your way."  
  
He stepped out of the tub and brought Ryou with him. He reached for a towel and rubbed it all over the other and through his hair, then did the same for himself. He smiled fondly at his hikari.  
  
//You know, you look incredibly sexy right now, love.//  
  
Ryou blushed again, but it was true. The boy was extremely enticing with his hair plastered all over his face and neck, and droplets of water making their way down his smooth, pale form.  
  
/What about you? You're much sexier than me anyways.../  
  
Bakura shook his head in disapproval, but it was partially true at least. His hair was in a similar state, but his body was much more defined and muscular, giving him a completely different appeal.  
  
Grabbing the boy's shoulders, Bakura led him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, around all the lit candles sitting about, and to the bed. He pushed the shorter boy face first down on the mattress and straddled his rear end. "Have you ever had a good massage, Ryou?"  
  
"Uh, other than the one you gave my head earlier, no."  
  
Bakura grinned, "Good."  
  
He produced from who-knows-where a bottle of sandalwood massage oil and poured some into his hands. Ryou tensed up a bit when the cold liquid touched his skin, but then relaxed again when his yami's skilled hands began to knead the muscles in his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed happily as those strong fingers slowly worked their way down his spine.   
  
He gasped in surprise though, as a single digit found its way to his entrance and penetrated it. A second and third soon followed. When Ryou began to thrust his hips back to meet the fingers, Bakura removed them and rolled the boy onto his back. He looked into his other's eyes and smiled at the affection that he saw there. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou smiled and kissed the darker boy.  
  
/No more than I love you./  
  
Bakura smiled into the kiss and without breaking it, slid himself slowly into his hikari. Ryou moaned and closed his eyes, arching his back. Once he was in to the hilt, the dark spirit paused and looked at the boy beneath him. He took in everything from his flushed cheeks and pink, kiss-swollen lips, which were slightly parted, to his closed eyes and knotted brow. "Open your eyes, love."  
  
Ryou complied and two pairs of deep brown eyes met. Without breaking the eye contact, Bakura thrust inside once again.   
  
Despite the urge he felt to close his eyes again, Ryou kept his gaze on his yami. It was amazing....the emotions he could see passing through his other's face were so beautiful. Bakura had never let himself be this vulnerable before. His side of the mental link was completely open and the rush of feelings that were flooding out was overwhelming. It just added to his own pleasure.  
  
Bakura was in a similar state. Watching his hikari in such bliss as he thrust in and out, it was unbelievable. He had never let himself be so exposed and trusting; it was against his nature, and he felt it was weak. But how wrong he was....now he knew what he had been missing.  
  
When they came, gazes still locked, it was more than just a physical orgasm; it was mental as well. And with their link wide open, each could feel the other's pleasure overflowing to their side. Ryou arched his back and gripped Bakura's shoulders tightly, bringing the two as close as possible.  
  
They lay together on the bed, hands running over each other's sweaty skin, basking in the afterglow of their pleasure. Bakura slowly slid down till he was eye level with his hikari's stomach and then slowly cleaned him, licking up his seed. Ryou giggled a bit, since it was his weak spot, and then pulled his yami back up, "I love you Bakura."  
  
//I love you too, my hikari.//  
  
Bakura lay on his back and pulled Ryou to his chest. "Did you go to Yugi's house today?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. He threw a birthday party for me..." Ryou was a bit nervous, for Bakura hated the pharaoh and everyone associated with him.  
  
"Was Malik there?"  
  
Ryou broke up laughing before explaining the whole story to him....  
  
"...and then, Malik dragged Yami up the stairs to fuck!!"  
  
Bakura was having trouble breathing, he was laughing so hard, "Oh.Gods. I HAVE to talk to Malik tomorrow! That's so fucking great!!:  
  
Ryou giggled some more, but then a sly look appeared on his face, "Do you know what Malik gave me?"  
  
Bakura calmed himself a bit before giving the lighter boy a quizzical look, "No, what did that bastard give you?" He grinned evilly, "It must be something good cause he wouldn't tell m--."  
  
He gasped, cutting off his sentence, as something poked him in the ass. Ryou giggled again before he was thrown on his back and Bakura climbed over him.   
  
"Well, well, well. A dildo." He said as he held the object up. "This will make things more interesting..."  
  
  
*THE END*  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
A/N: Hehe....yeah, it took me FOREVER to write this, but I think it turned out rather nicely...^_^  
  
Well, as usual please drop me a review! Thanks! 


End file.
